fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Rodan (Trees Everywhere)
Rodan is a Pterarodan that frequently attack the United States of America. He is the largest Pterarodan in the world and dominates the airspace surrounding the US. Appearance Rodan resembles a large pterosaur that walks upright on two legs. It has a burgundy skin with a spiky chest and two horns on the back of his head. History Like most countries in the middle to late 20th century, America has been attacked by multiple monsters. Pterarodan is the largest group of flying animals that appeared in the US, attacking the citizens while the military desperately tries to stop them. Rodan is the largest, fastest, and most famous Pterarodan in the world, with a wingspan of 300 meters and a maximum speed of Mach 5. He was discovered in a cave near Steamboat Springs where Pterarodans nest every two years. G-Force America slaughtered all Pterarodans inside the cave and destroyed all the eggs except for one. Rodan hatched into the world alone and feeds himself with the corpses of his fellows and the occasional mice. Realizing a broader world outside of the dark murky smelly hot cave, he thought himself how to fly, how to hunt, and how to evade from humans. Rodan joined a pack of Pterarodan where the incompetent leadership caused disasters during raidings. Angry, Rodan murdered the pack leader and took control. Under his leadership the Pterarodans succeeds in attacking the humans. Rodan was bored of his position as a leader. He wanted to gain more power and be feared by everyone. Leaving his pack, Rodan threw himself into a volcano where years later, he was reborn as a larger, stronger, and faster Pterarodan. He challenged all Pterarodans in the world and established himself as the strongest flying thing. Seeking for competition, Rodan fought against the monsters of the world. Angryus Papyrus of Egypt, Kaiser Caesar of Turkey, and Seasilla of Japan proved to be worthy opponents and he became allies with them. Some like the sexually frustrated moth goddess Butterflah and the time traveling paradox Chrono failed to satisfy him and Rodan occasionally assaults them every now and then while some like the fat lazy bastard named Muricazilla and the vegan hipster Tree Ghidorah proved too much for him to handle. Currently, Rodan is sleeping underneath a volcano while G-Force is coming up with a plan to stop the Supersonic Sky King from eating civilians. Personality Rodan is a hot-headed and arrogant monster seeking for nothing but constant action. He takes out his frustration on less powerful monsters and sometimes on Chrono. He accepts challenges and would gladly fight anyone fairly. Rodan hates humans for they killed his parents and friends when he was very young. Like all Pterarodans, he is incredibly territorial and would stop at nothing in defending his area. Abilities * Gust: A simple flap from Rodan's wings can tear apart buildings while more powerful, deliberate flaps can even create tornados. * Magma Ray: Rodan can fire a ray that can melt monster skin with ease. No other Pterarodans have this ability. * Resistance: Rodan is somehow able to absorb Seasilla's atomic ray and is able to shrug off Tree Ghidorah's infamous gravity beam. Unfortunately, Muricazilla's nuclear beam is too strong for him to handle and Tree Ghidorah's lightning blasts are effective against him. * Shockwaves: Rodan is capable of creating destructive shockwaves when flying. * Supersonic Flight: Rodan is the fastest living being on Earth, capable of flying at Mach 5, close to hypersonic speed. As such, jet fighters are no match for him. * Wind Blast: A simple technique all Pterodans learn, Rodan can fire jets of compressed air from his mouth, capable of demolishing buildings and send military vehicles flying. Trivia * The original story for this Rodan was supposed to be similar to Litra's story. * This page was created for somebody to be mad about. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Rodan variations Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju